A promise
by Vicca90
Summary: Just a little conversation between Peter and Caspian.


**A Promise In His Heart**

They both knew what was expected of them in the war, and how they should behave towards each other. However, in their first meeting, they instantly treated the other one with contempt, and anger seemed to show its face whenever they had to interact. On one boys side was a wish to feel like he had before he and his siblings had disappeared from the world they were currently in. the other boy wanted to prove to these legends of old that he was worthy, but was struggling with their appearance.

In the fight with the usurper, Miraz, the boys earned each other's respect and began their way on the road towards burying the hatchet. When all the fighting was over, they found their days too busy to be able to talk to each other. Both had obligations and responsibilities that could not wait or be ignored, and therefore their long overdue talk had to wait.

The days before the coronation went by in a blur for both of the boys, one busy with preparations and the other with helping out with all the tasks that were to be completed before the feast. On the day itself, both boys knew something was about to change their relationship, and that by the end of the day they would have to confront each other.

The feast was spectacular and would be remembered for ages to come. One boy, however, snuck away in the middle of the dancing and went outside to clear his thoughts. He knew he probably only had a few more days in the land he loved more than his homeland. All of his thoughts for the past few weeks had been linked to this fact. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the other boy.

The other boy had noticed that the other one had snuck away from everyone else and left the feast. The minute he could, he had slipped away and gone after him. They had to talk about everything that had happened between them, and he knew that this night would be their chance.

"What makes you seek solitude Peter? Do you not enjoy yourself?"

Peter merely shrugged and continued his stargazing. After a few moments he turned towards the other boy.

"I always try to find some stars I might see in our world as well, Caspian."

"Have you had any luck with this search of yours?"

"There are none that I find on both skies."

They were silent for some time, neither boy willing to take the first step towards their talk, instead both stayed in the darkness of the night for a while.

"Caspian, in all the time we have known each other, both you and I have not always held the other in high regards."

"That would be an understatement…"

"However," Peter continued, "during the battles I think both you and I realised that we are more alike than we thought. We both wish the best for our people and are loyal to this country and its people. We might not always be able to see eye to eye, but we are both kings of Narnia and should have been able to see past our differences. I am sorry for my behaviour towards you… you did nothing to deserve that and I should never have put you in that spot. You are a king and I would like to say that I think you will be a good king, Caspian, and in time you will also see this."

Caspian did not know how to respond to this. Even though they had begun to be more civil towards each other, he did not expect the High King to do what he just did. He wondered if this was real, when Peter brought him back from his thoughts with a touch to his chin.

"I can tell you are confused by my sudden declaration, but I assure you that this is real. I do believe in you and your capabilities as king and I trust you with this country and the people in it." Peter appeared to want to say something more, but seemed to decide against it.

Caspian found his voice again during the second part of Peter's speech and wanted to make his thoughts known to the other boy. "I also know that things changed between us during the war and that the both of us came to an understanding. Your words made me speechless, for I find that we both have had the same thoughts. I am honoured that you trust me with this country and the people that inhabits it, though you make it sound as if you won't be here to see if I can live up to your example."

Peter took a deep breath, "I will probably not be here much longer. We came because you called for us, but now you are king and we have no more need for us. There will not be many days until we are sent home, though I do not think the others know it yet. Caspian, I trust you and you will be a good king with or without our presence here." He resumed his stargazing, and for a while both boys were quiet and lost in thought.

Caspian could not believe that the four kings and queens of old would leave Narnia so soon. He had, of course, expected that they would leave again, but not so soon after his coronation. He had hoped they would stay a while to help him and teach him in the running of the country. Especially had he hoped Peter would stay with him, as he had been High King and he knew more of the pressure Caspian would be under as king. There was also a feeling that he was not the only one who had hoped that they would stay longer.

"Peter, I… I wish you could stay here and I believe you might have the same wish. I know you will have no say in the matter and that you have to go back, however, in my heart I know you will always be welcome here. I will always remember you, as will all narnians." Caspian held his hand on the reeling, despite his wish to comfort Peter, as he could tell he held his feelings hidden inside.

He turned towards the door and almost missed what Peter said as the words were uttered in but a whisper. "I will miss you as well Caspian. I will miss Narnia, but also you."

The next few days went by in a blur, and neither boy had the time to continue their talk from the night of the coronation. Then the day came when Aslan gave the people from Telmar a choice, to stay in Narnia or go to the island their ancestors had entered this world from all those generations ago. Caspian had a feeling when he woke that day that Peter and he would not have a chance to finish their talk. Thus he was not that surprised when Peter said they would go home, however when he heard that neither Peter nor Susan would be able to come back, he was rendered speechless.

When Peter handed him his sword, they both knew they would remember each other until they would meet again. They locked eyes and both felt that there was nothing left to say to the other.

Caspian watched the four children go trough the portal and knew that he would forever keep Peters words in his heart. He would keep them in his heart and would be the best king he could be, he never wanted to let his people down, nor Peter. He wanted to be able to see Peter again and to be able to look him in the eyes and tell him what was in his heart.


End file.
